


Worry

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought he would miss them when they were away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

It surprised him how much he missed them.

(But if he was going to be honest with himself, it was actually her he missed: her laugh, her smile, her incomprehensible science blather.)

It had been weeks since Coulson’s science ducklings were called in by Stark Industries. It was only supposed to be a quick (yet very, very top secret) consultation, but thirty minutes later, the Bus was flying out of La Guardia sans FitzSimmons.

The team had come to rely heavily on the science duo, so they were initially at a loss on how to cope without them. Thank god there was video-conferencing.

"Carefully, Skye, carefully!" Fitz shouted from the screen as he walked Skye through rebooting a malfunctioning dwarf drone. "That is a delicate piece of equipment."

"I’m doing the best I can," Skye grumbled as her fingers turned the tiny screwdriver one final time. The dwarf gave out a happy beep, lit up, and flew out from the hacker’s hand. "Yay! I’m not a failure."

"That should do it." Fitz beamed, then sighed nostalgically. "I miss my drones. And the golden retrievers. And my lab."

"So," Ward crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. As casually as he can, he asked the rocket scientist, "How are you guys doing? Is Simmons with you?"

As if on cue, they heard Simmons, from somewhere out of the camera’s range, shout, “Fitz? A little help?”

Fitz looked up, his face contorting in horror.

"What?" Skye demanded. "What is happening?"

"Mr. Hulk, we talked about this." Fitz said firmly. "We do not manhandle pretty ladies. No, Mr. Hulk! Gently, gently."

"Fitz?" Ward’s hands fisted. He never felt more powerless (except for one other instance).

"It’s fine," Fitz tried to smile reassuringly at the video camera. "Everything is in control. It’s just that I think Mr. Hulk has a little crush on our Jemma."

"Fitz!" Simmons shouted again. "I think you hurt Mr. Hulk’s feelings. Now turn off the camera and come help me!" 

"Oh, yeah." Fitz waved. "Gotta go. Later!" then, the screen went black.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Skye turned to Ward in confusion. “Did he say Mr. Hulk?”

Ward nodded slowly. “Do you think he meant-“

"Nah." the specialist and the hacker shook their heads in unison and left the room.


End file.
